


𝟙𝟟𝟟𝔸 𝔹𝕝𝕖𝕖𝕔𝕜𝕖𝕣 𝕊𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕥

by truxblooded



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 177A Bleecker Street, Doctor Strange - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Original Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Other, Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), original female superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truxblooded/pseuds/truxblooded
Summary: Joanna 'JJ' Jane Reeves, aka the Avenger known as Titan, aka the daughter of the Eternal from Titan named Eros (Starfox), aka the blood related niece of the Mad Titan Thanos, aka "The Child of Two Worlds"... meets the Master of the Mystic Arts, the Sorcerer Supreme. But what will come of this meeting? And why now?





	𝟙𝟟𝟟𝔸 𝔹𝕝𝕖𝕖𝕔𝕜𝕖𝕣 𝕊𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕥

 

It had been chaos.

 

Well, maybe  _ chaos  _ was stretching it a bit, but orderly wasn’t the word that JJ would have used at that exact moment as sand seemed to erupt around her in living monolithic columns that arced and interwove with one another with smaller leaching tendrils that worked to form a cage of sorts around her. A cage that wouldn’t keep her physically trapped in the manner one would normally assume a cage kept one trapped, but it consistently had her fighting and looking for a means of escape, and if that isn’t cage…

 

For the moment, she ducked and dodged using her reflexes, speed, and the alerting direction of her precognitive sense, she had yet to turn offensive, waiting until the area was clear enough that she could. JJ knew herself, and even knowing her own abilities, she knew there would be damage done despite her attempts to fight as aware of her surroundings as she could. The split second she heard the last heartbeat exit the danger radius, the plates of her balaclava slid into place across her lower face as her eyes flared to life with cold burning blue fire; body going straight into battle mode with every muscle surging with power that only her half Titan body could produce. 

 

A column shifted, splitting into two and flailing like those wacky flailing inflatable tube men in front of car lots, only these weren’t thin plastic material shapes billowing via an industrial fan. One of the two dangerously snaked through the air before whipping downwards in her direction. Bracing herself, eyes wreathing atomic fire, her precognitive sense was suddenly screaming at the base of her skull almost muted. The world suddenly froze in place all around her, the thick whip of sand not more than ten feet from her just as she had been ready to fire her heat vision at it with enough heat to create glass. Even melt it. 

 

In the time it took for her eyes to blink, JJ no longer stood out on a once busy street of Manhattan with the roar of police sirens and the deep groaning shriek of the churning - almost living - sand that had been tearing up the asphalt and tossing cars and anything else it could at her. The golden brown of her eyes had returned, the cold burning blue fire gone from it. She stood speechless and completely at a loss for words as to why she was suddenly standing in the grand foyer of a rather old looking building.

 

“The fuck…?” The two words left her in a breathed whisper, eyes wide as her body remained tense and completely ready for fight despite the sudden quiet of her precognition. 

 

“Ms. Reeves.” A smooth baritone of a male voice greeted her from behind, causing the brunette to spin about on her heel with a hard look on her face and ready to fight. The older gentleman dressed in attire obviously not of the area, let alone the country, descended the staircase with an oddly soft expression on his face despite the smirk the corner of his mouth bore. “A pleasure to finally meet you.”

 

JJ’s brow furrowed, eyes squinting just slightly as she was almost positive she recognized his face, but just couldn’t place it at the moment and it was bugging her immensely. “And you are?” Her tone hard, an edge biting out a warning that she was ready to fight regardless of what little she knew of him and her current situation.

 

“Strange, Dr. Stephen Strange.” He introduced himself as he set foot on the first floor coming off the last step of the staircase, pausing to stand there with a space of old wooden flooring and ancient rug work between them. “I’d like to welcome you to the New York Sanctum Sanctorum.” Both arms lifted in greeting gesture as that smirk in the corner of his mouth pulled all the way out into a friendly smile. “I believe you and I, are due for a conversation; Child of Two Worlds.”  

* * *

ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ, ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴍᴏʀᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ sʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ʙᴜʏ ᴍᴇ ᴀ [ᴋᴏ-ғɪ ☕](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Ftruxblooded&t=MjQ2YmZkZjgzNjRlZDM1NTU0ZjViMWE4MTNmODgxYTZmNDZjODFmNCxpWGNjTlR3SA%3D%3D&b=t%3AEEGhv8i2vGSXl8vBRRI9HA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftruxblooded.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182040088975%2Fchenoo-american-horror&m=1)

 


End file.
